Silencio
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Hermione Granger está atrapada, y su destino es tan negro como confuso. En aquellas frías mazmorras se encontrará con la muerte en estado puro, y nada a su alrededor parecerá ser lo bastante real como para aferrarse a ello... excepto, quizá, esos ojos de un azul impreciso que reavivarán recuerdos del pasado, de una historia de palabras nunca dichas. Una historia de silencio.


**«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»**

**Disclaimer: **Potterverso de J. K. Rowling. Míos solo son la trama y el personaje Nathaniel Jefferson.

**WI?:** ¿Y si Hermione no hubiera conseguido escapar de Malfoy Manor cuando los carroñeros les capturaron?

**Cap. 1 - Prefacio**

_"¿Quién dice que los sueños y pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y ahora?"_

_John Lennon_

* * *

Era noche de miedo, de pesadillas, de fantasmas de un pasado que arañaba los huesos y removía las entrañas. Y tú lo sentiste más que nadie.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba en tu mente logrando que te retorcieras sobre tu litera, en esa tienda de campaña endeble que se estremecía bajo los embistes del viento.

El sueño de Harry y Ron era ligero, sosegado, el reposo de alguien que ha andado mucho y simplemente duerme para ganar fuerzas. El tuyo, por el contrario, estaba diluido en sombras demasiado negras como para obviarlas.

El frío se adhería a tu piel, mordiéndola con dientes de cristal y hielo. Tú jadeabas. Un sudor gélido empapaba las finas mantas que se enredaban en torno a tu cuerpo. Trémulos estertores te hacían agitarte. Luchabas, cerrando los dedos sobre el aire, anhelando atrapar algo que sabías que estaba demasiado lejos. Le buscabas, y ni siquiera eras consciente de ello. Porque ahí no hallarías la razón de tus desvelos. Y parecía que nunca sabrías el motivo por el cual cada mañana te levantabas más cansada, más dolorida y más ojerosa. Tu alma imploraba por algo, y no tenías ni la menor idea de qué podía ser.

Sin embargo, aquella era noche de miedo, sí, pero también de revelaciones. Y estabas a punto de descubrirlo.

Aunque no todavía. Aún te quedaba sufrir un poco más. Bucear en las impredecibles aguas de la marea que la luna había traído consigo, plagada de malos presagios y temores que nunca habían salido a la luz. Naufragabas, te hundías, llorabas.

El aire se volvió denso, y boqueaste ansiando un oxígeno que parecía haberse extinguido. Tus pulmones se arrugaban mientras te ahogabas en las tinieblas de un sueño terrible, confuso, difuminado por trazos dementes.

Abriste la boca y trataste de proferir un grito de ayuda. Quisiste llamarles, a Harry y a Ron. Deseabas desesperadamente que te rescataran del precipicio en el que caías. Una neblina espesa se enganchaba a tu ropa y tiraba de ti hacia abajo, pero ni un solo sonido salía de entre tus labios. ¿Estabas despierta? ¿Habías muerto? ¿Dormías, acaso?

No lo sabías, y la duda te rasgaba los músculos y te convertía en un montón de jirones ralos sin salvación alguna.

_No había nada que pudieras hacer._ Se acababa ahí. Ese era tu final…

Y de pronto, todo cambió.

La oscuridad subió de golpe, como absorbida por una fuerza mayor. Tu caída se ralentizó, dejándote flotando en un vacío inmenso. Miles de chispas blancas como estrellas errantes surgieron de tu pecho, y la esperanza calentó las puntas de tus dedos azules por el frío.

Las tinieblas giraban encima de ti. Se arremolinaban sobre sí mismas. Se enroscaban en una pelea caracterizada por el más absoluto mutismo. Casi habrías esperado ver relámpagos nacer del corazón de esa tormenta que te tenía hipnotizada por su magnificencia, impidiéndote pensar con lógica y darte cuenta del peligro que corrías.

Pero no podías moverte. Estabas hechizada por tanta magia. Oscura, sí, pero hermosa a su manera.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

Tan real, tan cercano y tan nítido que nadie habría podido convencerte de que te lo habías imaginado.

Seguidamente, el vacío desapareció a tus espaldas. La nube de oscuridad se disipó. Y tú te incorporaste sobresaltada, con el corazón bombeando potentemente contra tus costillas. Las mejillas surcadas por rastros húmedos. La mirada perdida en el infinito, velada por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Tus dedos encontraron al fin lo que antes quizá estuvieron buscando, y se cerraron en torno a un pañuelo de seda blanca, con dos iniciales grabadas en las que rara vez te permitías reparar.

Un particular olor a tinta y manzanas te despejó en tu trance. Parpadeaste, enfocando la vista, y el aroma que tan familiar te resultaba se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

Te secaste los ojos con la manga de la camisa y volviste a tumbarte, temblorosa como una niña pequeña que no se atreve a mirar bajo su cama.

Tampoco tú osabas indagar en tus pensamientos. Miles de dudas. Millones de posibles respuestas. Y no querías escuchar ninguna.

Apretaste con fuerza el pañuelo de forma inconsciente, y el olor a tinta y manzanas volvió. Pero tú sabías que eso no era posible. Que habías lavado esa seda demasiadas veces como para que el aroma siguiera impregnándola. Solo eran imaginaciones tuyas, provocadas por lo que habías contemplado en el centro de esa extraña mancha de tinieblas.

Jadeaste y sacudiste la cabeza, girándote hacia la pared de la tienda de campaña. Y decidiste fingir que no sabías lo que habías visto. Y resolviste dormirte de nuevo como si nada.

Pero Morfeo no volvió a abrazarte esa noche. Porque a lo largo de las horas siguientes, rodeada por un silencio húmedo que casi dolía, una sola imagen relampagueaba en tu mente.

Dos ojos observándote desde el corazón de la oscuridad que no era sino la misma muerte. Unos ojos de un azul cambiante, impreciso, indefinido, voluble como el vapor de una nebulosa que muere y nace constantemente, intenso como el mar más profundo y poderoso que pueda existir.

Unos ojos que, para tu suerte o tu desgracia, conocías demasiado bien.


End file.
